Zelgadis' Quest
by Howling Wolf
Summary: Lina's spirit is seperated from her boddy and its up to Zelgadis to find a cure


Disclaimer: I do not own Slayers or any of its characters.  
  
ZELGADIS' QUEST  
By Howling Wolf  
  
Lina Inverse and company traveled through the forest with their usual banter. It had been a month since Lina had destroyed Hellmaster Phibrizzo. In the weeks that followed both Lina and Gourry had been walking on eggshells around each other. That is until Lina had gotten tired of it and had knocked Gourry on the head telling him to get over it. Zelgadis merely watched his two companion's byplay with little interest. He was more focused on the nightmare he had had that morning.  
  
Flashback..  
  
Zelgadis found himself in a large room. There were scorch marks all along the floor and walls, as if two sorcerers had done battle. At the room's center laid a prone figure with fiery red hair. Recognizing the figure Zelgadis gathered her up in his arms.  
  
"You can't be dead, not you Lina!" he cried.  
  
Flashback ends.  
  
Zelgadis shuddered at the memory. He had woken up with scream. Luckily he had caught himself before the others had heard. Zel's fist clentched as his thoughts drifted back to the image of Lina's still form. He was so involved in his thoughts that he didn't hear footsteps approaching him.  
  
"Hey Zel."  
  
"Ahhh! Lina don't do that. What are you trying to do give me a heart attack?" exclaimed Zelgadis.  
  
"You seemed to be pretty quiet. I was afraid that you were having one of your moods." Lina said with shrug.  
  
"I was just wondering where Xellas had gotten to." He lied.  
  
Lina nodded. "Hmm. I don't know, but he's bound to pop out sooner or later."  
  
"Lina I'm getting hungry. How about stopping for a snack?" Gourry asked.  
  
"Oh come on Gourry. There should be a town just outside these woods. We'll stop there." Answered Lina without looking back.  
  
"Miss Lina please stop." Cried Amelia.  
  
Lina frowned. "What is it Amelia? I want to get through this forest before sunset."  
  
"But Miss Lina! There's something out there watching us." Said Amelia.  
"She's right Lina. Something is definitely out there. I can sense it." Zelgadis said as his gaze traveled from one group of trees to another.  
  
At that moment a group of bandits rushed them. Lina and Zelgadis both launched a fireball at the oncoming bandits. Most of the bandits were killed by the explosions. However, the bandits' leader had stood behind his men. Seeing Zelgadis, the bandit leader smiled. 'Well, well. If it isn't the traitor Zelgadis.' He thought as he raised his bow.  
  
Lina caught sight of the arrow before anyone else. Zelgadis did not even see it. Without thinking Lina threw herself in front of the arrow. The pain was incredible as Lina felt the arrow pierce her side. Naturally Lina did only one thing, she screamed.  
  
"Arrrgghhh!"  
  
For Zelgadis time seemed to slow down when he heard Lina's scream. Turning he saw Lina laying in a pool of her own blood. An arrow protruding from her side. Growling he looked up to see the hooded archer that had hit her. Without thinking Zelgadis launched a fireball at the archer., who simply dodged the spell.  
  
"You're getting sloppy Zelgadis." The bandit said.  
  
"How do you know who I am?" asked the chimera.  
  
"Aww, you don't remember me. Perhaps my face will help." The bandit said raising his hood.  
  
Zelgadis took one look at the bandit's face and saw red.  
  
"Dilgear!" Zelgadis snarled.  
  
The wolf-troll hybrid grinned. "I told you that I'd get even with you."  
  
"That was what? Nearly two years ago. I expected something sooner." Said Zelgadis.  
  
"It took me a year and a half to find the perfect revenge. That arrow would have separated your spirit from your body. But I guess that sorceress will get the same effect." Laughed Dilgear.  
  
"Dilgear!" Zelgadis screamed as Dilgear ran away.  
  
Turning to the others, he raced over to Lina's side. Looking in the astral plane Zelgadis saw that Lina's spirit had already left her body.  
  
"I can't believe it. Miss Lina is dead. Now what will do?" said Amelia.  
  
"Amelia knock it off. Once we remove the arrow and heal the wound Lina's body will be fine." Zelgadis said.  
  
"But what about her spirit?" asked Gourry.  
  
"Hey why doesn't some one ask me?" a voice asked.  
  
Zelgadis turned to see Lina standing before him. Which was odd since Lina was also laying on the ground with her eyes closed. Lina looked at her body and gasped.  
  
"What's going on? I'm standing here talking, but I'm also there on the ground. Zel what did that arrow do to me?" asked a frantic Lina.  
  
"Lina calm down." Zelgadis said with a sigh.  
  
"Uh, Mister Zelgadis why are you talking to yourself?" asked Amelia.  
  
"I'm not. Take a look next to me in the astral plane Amelia." Zelgadis said.  
  
Amelia did just that and gasped at what she saw.  
  
"It's Miss Lina! But why can't I hear her?" she asked.  
  
Zelgadis shook his head. "I don't know. Listen Amelia, I want you and Gourry to take Lina's body to Sairaag. I'll follow Dilgear and try to get a cure for Lina from him."  
  
"Alright Zel, but be careful." Gourry said as he picked up Lina's body.  
  
"Good luck Mister Zelgadis!" Amelia cried as they left for Sairaag.  
  
Zelgadis watched them for a moment then turned to follow Dilgear's trail. As he followed the trail Zelgadis felt Lina's presence near him.  
  
"You know Zel that this could be a trap, don't you?" asked Lina.  
  
"Knowing Dilgear I wouldn't be surprised." Commented Zelgadis.  
  
"What I'd like to know is how he got his hands on that arrow." Lina said as she continued to float next to Zelgadis.  
  
"Good question. Lina how are you feeling?" asked Zelgadis.  
  
"You mean other than being separated from my body? A little weird, I mean I can see and hear thing but I can't touch anything!" Lina exclaimed in frustration.  
  
Zelgadis smiled briefly. That was Lina for you. As he walked Zelgadis was amazed at how easy it was for him to follow Dilgear's trail. 'No doubt about it,' the chimera thought. 'This too easy. Dilgear's probably expecting me, along with his bandit friends.'  
  
"I hope that Amelia and Syphiel have luck finding another cure." Murmered Lina.  
  
At that exact moment Amelia and Gourry were continuing on their way to Sairaag. However they both knew that Sairaag was several more weeks worth of travel.  
  
"Ah there you are!" a familiar voice said.  
  
Amelia looked around in surprise. "Mister Xellos!"  
Xellos grinned. "Well it looks like you found some more trouble."  
  
"Mister Xellos it's awlful. Miss LIna's spirit has been separated from her body." Amelia said.  
  
Xellos frowned. It took a very powerful spell to do what Amelia ust said.  
  
"Then where's Zelgadis?" he asked.  
  
"Zel went after the person responsible." Answered Gourry.  
  
"Then perhaps I shall see how he is doing in his quest." The trickster priest said with a smirk.  
  
To Be Continued... 


End file.
